


Lost Timelord

by m2ster



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster
Summary: “The Reader, for me, what do you think?”“I don’t know, if you like it then I like it.”“Don’t pull that shit with me Koschei.” We both looked at each other, turning heads.“Better give me a solid answer then.” I inched closer.“No.”“Fine then,” Koschei hopped up, wiped his hands on his pants, and offered a handout to me, helping me up, chests flushed against each other. “Reader.” He looked into your eyes.“Yeah, see? You used it. Seems fitting.”“Stop ruining this moment.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Lost Timelord

**FIRST PERSON POV.**

I stayed hidden from the Doctor’s and Master’s radar, ever since the time war. Honestly selfish of the Doctor to think he, sorry she, was the only one left for an amount of time, then came the Master, blah blah. Besides the point, I am are currently in Nazi Germany, I saw them go up the tower, probably arguing on that tower. Me, in this, Nazi outfit, the Master is not the only one using a perception filter, assuming he is.

I followed them both throughout time and space, you missed them, dearly. Just never knew when it was the right time. Time has passed, now out of the Nazi outfit. Eventually, you found out the Master was gone, you did not know where, I just know he WILL come back. The Doctor succeeded, I am proud. I am are a big fan of their work, the Doctor’s saving, the Master’s destroying, beautiful.

GALLIFREY, FLASH BACK.

Koschei and I sat upon Gallifrey’s hills, admiring the sky, both occupied by the silence. Koschei decided to break the silence.

“What do you think of Master Sandra?”

“Master?”

“Yes.”

“Dunno, if you like it then I like it.”

“Sandra.” A stern look given towards me. I shrugged, Master was nice, it has power, authority over it. Something he would choose, it makes sense.

“The Reader, for me, what do you think?”

“I don’t know, if you like it then I like it.”

“Don’t pull that shit with me Koschei.” We both looked at each other, turning heads.

“Better give me a solid answer then.” I inched closer.

“No.”

“Fine then,” Koschei hopped up, wiped his hands on his pants, and offered a handout to me, helping me up, chests flushed against each other. “Reader.” He looked into your eyes.

“Yeah, see? You used it. Seems fitting.”

“Stop ruining this moment.”

LAKE GENEVA, JUNE 1816,

The rain, god the rain, loud as can be. The wind caused the rain to beat heavily against the windows. This era was not that bad, besides the “Year Without a Summer,” thing going on. I have always wanted to visit Lord Byron, what goes on in that romantic poet’s head. But Mary Shelly and Frankenstein, also quite interesting. Question is, how would you get close enough to them? Simple, be the maid, I will just replace her. I knock on the door, in proper maid attire, ready to be a maid! Not the most exciting job, but if it works then it works.

“Oh hello! Who’s this Byron?” The Doctor smiles, opening the door, hand still on handle, looking back at Lord Byron. Lord Byron looked confusedly back at her, she scrunched her face up and looked back at me, who, was panicking. _Fuck. Not supposed to be here. Can’t just leave now though, can I? Maybe I can._

“Uh.”

“You okay there?” Ryan looked came up behind the Doctor, looking at you, you almost had the full house’s attention.

“Just a replacement for Elise.” Ignoring him, I quickly shuffled inside, the rain is pouring. The Doctor moved aside.

“I don’t recall Elise requiring a replacement.” _They get suspicious real fast, don’t they?_

Now even the Doctor and the fam are starting to grow suspicious. “Something terrible has happened to her, we are close, and she was worried about the work she does here. So, I said I’ll take care of that, here I am.” They all looked at you questionably.

“What exactly happened to Elise…?” Yaz asked. _Quickly come up with an excuse Sandra. What the hell happened? She fell ill? She’s DEAD? Family issues? Does she even have a family?_

“Family issues! Now let’s get a move on, shall we? Where is this child, I have to take care of?” Mary pointed up the stairs you quickly rushed up there. _This is not how I planned my night going, I love the Doctor, but god, she can be infuriating._

LAKE GENEVA, CELLER.

The Doctor looks over Shelley’s form, and I also left the baby, _I am sure he’s in good hands._ While the Doctor was scanning Shelly, she was speaking, “Shelley in a cellar, hidden away, cloaked, too big to register. That's why my readings have been off. It's something called a Cyberium.” I am currently listening in on this chatting and hearing the word Cyberium worried me.

“I’m trying to protect it!” He struggled, the pain the must be going through him, I almost pitied him. The Cyberman then zaps in, _oh,_ _this is ought to be interesting, could I cut in? NO, then she would know, maybe I should just come out of hiding, it has been a bit boring._ “Be gone invader!” Snapping out of thought I slowly started to show myself around the corner. A roar erupted throughout the house as the Cyberman is relocated.

“Who moved him?” The Doctor looked at Shelley, “is it you changing the house?”

“Some, but not all. It has its own room.” Shelly replies, Mary comes running around the corner, light hanging in hand.

“Mary!” The Doctor look at Mary.

“I cannot hide. Not while he suffers.” She says, a disapproving look eluding from the Doctor’s face. The Doctor then looks at Shelley.

“Show me.” She tells him, going to make a telepathic connection, the Doctor squints, “what happened to you?” I watched, keeping myself hidden, Shelley spoke through the telepathic connection.

“I was out walking alone. There was a glimmer in the lake. Exquisite. Alive. Like quicksilver. I fished it out to study it more closely. But then it took root within me.” Silver started to travel under his skin, the Doctor then breaks contact with Shelley. “I returned.” _I assume he is speaking about the telepathic connection going on, not like I can see anything._ “I was changed. No one could see me. It hid itself in me, and hid me within the villa.

“And when it thought it might be discovered, it manipulated all of our perceptions.” The Doctor was more speaking to herself out loud, rather than the others. They kept speaking, _lots_ , I was still hidden from their sight, going in and out of thought. _Almost forgot there was a Cyberman here._ Mindlessly listening you heard all the commotion going on, the Cyberium leaving Shelly’s body, etc. The house was then reset. You just stood there, a quick glace they gave you, out of confusion, they then focused on the main problem here, the Cyberium and the Cyberman.


End file.
